Varia Tale: Franderella
by Berufura
Summary: Getting bored of Fairy Tale? Here comes Varia Tale! Go read this Varia Tale instead of Fairy Tale! Enjoy this Franderella!
1. Chapter 1

**Varia Tale: Franderella**

Summary: Getting bored of Fairy Tale? Here comes Varia Tale! Go read this Varia Tale instead of Fairy Tale! Enjoy this Franderella~

Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a gi- I mean, boy who was very very poor. His name is Franderella, but people used to call him Fran. He has green hair, green eyes, and two triangle-shaped green birthmarks under his eyes. He was desperately living his hard life, which made him uses an emotionless face as his daily facade. He never showed any smile, tears, pouts, or even frown to other people. He managed to be as good as his mother told him so, though.

Speaking about the devil, his mother died one year ago because of her illness. While his father, Shamal, was an ordinary father who works hard for his family. They live in a small house and Fran had nothing to do in there. He just waited for his father to come back home to give him his salary. Well, Fran used to be the one who manages his family's financial problems.

Fran always remembers what did his mother said before the death comes to pick her. '_Be a good boy,_' she said while she placed her palm on her only child's pale and soft cheek. Now, he can't do anything bad, or say anything bad to anyone. Especially when his father came home, along with a _rich-looked _woman and she looks older than his mom.

'_Tch,_' Fran said inwardly. '_I don't want anyone to replace Mom. Can't you understand it, Daddy? And she is the 29th woman you brought into our home. Oh I hope you will stop bringing other different women ever again._'

"Welcome," Fran said with a monotone voice and emotionless face.

"Ooh, how cute he is. Is he your only son, honey?" She pinched Fran's soft cheek. Fran only stared at her eyes, and it looks really _evil_.

"Yes, he is. Fran, she's Bianchi, my fiancée." Shamal said with serious face and voice.

"Fiancée?" Fran's eyes widened a bit. Underline it, a bit. Although his father always bringing different women into his house, this is the first time he said something in serious _mode_.

"Yeah. She will be your step mother," his father smiled, so do her fiancée.

'_Yeah, whatever. Just be a good boy.._'

* * *

_3 months later.._

When night comes, everything went very quiet and peace. This happens ONLY at night. Past midnight and before the dawn to be exact. Fran tried the best to enjoy that time, by sleeping. He was sleeping soundly, dreamed about his real mother. He missed his mother so much that he cried in his sleep. Of course he didn't realize that he was crying, but when he was awake, his pillow was tremendously wet. Not sure if the cause of it was really his tears, or his saliva, or maybe both.

Our question, why is the peaceful moment only happens at night? It is because, Fran wasn't live in his poor house anymore. He lives in his step mother's castle instead, along with two of his step sisters, Mammon and Chrome. His father leaves them and their mother due to his job. He works as a doctor and now he's sent overseas to cure a certain patient that only Shamal can cure it.

"Fran! Bring me an iced lemon tea without ice cubes and don't use cold water!"

"Fran! Clean my room now with your bare hands! Lick it if needed! Hahaha!"

You can tell, his step sisters are treating him like a slave. Fran cannot refuse them, because if he does, he knows that his real mother will be mad at him. They said, Bianchi's family has helped him and his father in so many ways, and they must be grateful. So at the conclusion, Fran must be a good boy to them.

"Frannie honey, have you eat you breakfast yet?" his step mother, Bianchi, asked Fran. And then she looked at how dirty Fran is. Fran shook his head, and she giggled. "Just take a shower and I'll prepare your breakfast."

-time skip-

Fran had taken a shower, then he went towards the dining room. Bianchi left Fran's meal on the dining table, but all Fran could see was a plate full of purplish thingy, as well as undead worms and poisoned cute mushrooms. "Eww, is she tried to kill me? Mommy in heaven, please help me."

Not so long after Fran asked for help to his real mother, a fairy (in this case is an expert illusionist who works as a fairy) came up from nowhere with his tiny pink wings on his back, and of course, a fairy wand. "Kufufufu.." his laughter was sending chills down Fran's spines. The fairy then flipped his pineapple-shaped hair back and forth. "Oh no, am I captured by a live comedy show?" said Fran to himself. Looking at his surrounding and he found NO hidden cameras or anything else may be used for recording. _Gulp_.

"Kufufu.." the fairy laughed again. "Seems like you're a poor boy, little one. I, the fairy sent from heaven, is come to help you. I only treat poor children, though. I need you to gain my point to level-up my degree, so that I can help rich children too, kufufu.."

"Oh, I thought you didn't mean '_poor_' as that way," Fran still uses his straight face on him. "What kind of fairy that you are? A pineapple fairy from pineapple wonderland?"

"No."

"So?"

"I'm just a newcomer fairy."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, I am here, that means it's possible, little one."

"Should fairies have a hairstyle like the one you got on your indigo hair?"

"No."

"Oh, great. Now I have a fairy that got a pineapple hairstyle on his hair."

"I'll take that as a compliment, kufu.."

"..."

"Forget it. What's your name, little one?"

"Fran. Franderella."

"Kufufu.. What a cute name."

"So, do you want to help me or not?"

"Yes, I do," the fairy smirked, knowing he would gain so many points from this cutie boy. "What kind of help do you need me to do?"

"Hmm.. I will explain what you need to do, but in the second chapter."

"Oya oya," the fairy shook his head. "That would be interesting, isn't it? Kufufufu.."

"Of course, kufufu," Fran imitated the fairy's laugh, but in monotone and lifelessly voice. "Just wait for the second chapter."

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**How is it? How is it? How is it?**

**Tell me what do you think about this Franderella fiction by reviewing, please! Come on, click the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Varia Tale: Franderella**

Summary: Here comes the 2nd chapter! Remember what did Fran do at the end of the 1st chapter? He asked the fairy to help him, or to be exact, the fairy offered himself to help Fran. What kind of help the fairy will offer to Fran? Go read and leave me some reviews! :D

Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Morning Fran. You looked so ugly, you know?" Mammon greeted Fran.

"Yeah, with that look, you can't be our step brother. It's embarrassing, right, Mammon?" Chrome giggled sarcastically, so do Mammon.

Fran just sighed and started to talk to himself, '_is this what they call morning greeting?_' Fran ignored them and gave them a monotone look. However, it looks irritating enough for his step sisters. Until one of them speak up and told Fran to get lost.

"Mail!" A mailman shouted to their so-called castle.

"Fran, can you take the mail, please? I'm busy right now," said Bianchi from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Fran lazily got up from the super comfortable sofa. He went downstairs to get the mail, and then he put it on the table in the living room.

Mammon sees the mail then she read the sender of the mail. The king. She quickly opened the mail and read it carefully. "A ball?" Mammon hysterically yelled. Then her younger sister comes to see what happened with her older sister.

"What happened?" ask Chrome to Mammon.

"The king invites us to go to a ball! Tonight! A lady shall dance with the prince, he said, and it should be me!"

"No, Mammon! You're way too fat to dance with the handsome prince!"

"What did you say, Chrome? You're way too thin yourself!"

"But I'm better than you!"

"No, you don't!"

"Hey, girls, hear me," Bianchi called her daughters. "One of you MUST dance with the prince. I don't care which of you, but let me tell you one thing."

"What is it, mom?" said the girls.

"If you dance with the prince, it means you're fit to be his wife. And you know what I mean. You'll be the princess!" Bianchi gave them an evil smile. Fran who heard their whole conversation clearly from his room, just sighed, again, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

_When night comes_

"Fran, I'll leave this house to you just for tonight. We'll be back past midnight, I think. Well, thanks before and bye bye," Bianchi waves to Fran as she and her daughters went into the luxury car.

Fran waved back. He happily turned around just to see no one in _his_ house. He just doesn't show it. He just putted his emotionless face as usual. He jumped here and there, eat anything healthy (since he only get his step mother's cooking and he decides not to eat), and slept early than he used to be. '_There's_ _nothing better than to left alone in this house,_' he taught to himself.

Just before he could close his eyes to sleep, a shiny creature showed up from nowhere and blind Fran's eyes. "Ugh, what's that? A sparkling monster? Alien?"

"Kufufu~" there comes the laughter that sends chills down Fran's spines, for the second time.

"Uh-oh, the pineapple fairy," Fran seems unpleasant with this. "Why do you showed up in such peaceful time? Can you just let me sleep peacefully?"

"Franderella, have you forgotten that I will help you?" said the fairy.

"Nope. You can help me by get out from my room."

"No, Fran. I'll help you in a better way."

'_Didn't I say, there's nothing better than left alone in this house?_' Fran said inwardly.

"What better way?"

"Come on, I know you really want to know what ballroom looks like," he got Fran. "And the prince, of course," he added.

"Nah, I just want to know what ballroom looks like. I don't care about the prince. It's not like I can be the princess, right? I'm a male, and males aren't invited to the ball."

The fairy raised one of his eyebrows, and smirked.

"Anyway, what's your name, pineapple fairy? If you don't have a name, then I'll be the one to give you a name. Pineapple, that is."

"Kufufu.. No need, Fran. My name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro."

"I see. Weird fairy, with a weird name. It suits you a lot, Mukuro," Mukuro just smiled sarcastically.

"Well, all you need to do is just bring me a pineapple, a cat, and four frogs."

"What for?"

"You'll see it yourself, kufu.."

"I don't want to be your servant. I know you're going to eat them, fake fairy."

"Watch your mouth, little one. Like I said, I'm. Helping. You," Mukuro draw his trident and hit the wall right beside Fran's head.

Fran gulped. '_This is the first time I've seen a fairy that __uses force to help__ somebody._' "Okay, just wait here and don't eat my super comfortable sofa."

Fran followed his instruction and he brought all of them within five minutes. He had a talent to catch frogs and calling cats. He didn't have a talent to grow a pineapple, though. But he had a talent to run fastly to the market and he bought a pineapple, just like the fairy said.

"Nice, little one. Now all I have to do is cast a magic spell and transform them to what they should be."

Fran just nodded emotionlessly.

"First, the pineapple," the fairy casted a magic spell onto it and it became a car without tires.

"Then, the frogs," again, the fairy casted a magic spell onto them and they became the tires to complete the car.

"The last one, the cat," for the last time, the fairy casted a magic spell onto it and it became a driver.

"Oh, I almost forgot one thing. Kufufu~ stand there, little one." Mukuro casted a magic spell onto Fran and Fran became a good-looking boy who wears a nice clothing, but.. It's a teal dress, with glass slippers on his feet.

"What do you mean by this, Mukuro? Can you explain?"

"Didn't you say males aren't invited to the ball? You look better in that dress anyway," Mukuro smirked. "You have no other choices, there's no time to change your clothes. Besides, your step mother and your step sisters wouldn't realize you that way. So go on and come back home before midnight because you'll lose what you got if you do."

"Fine, perverted fairy."

* * *

_10PM_

A luxurious car stopped by the lobby in front of the ballroom gate. The teal-haired _lady_ finally got out from his car and he was walking perfectly inelegant on the red carpet towards the ballroom. "Wow, so this is what ballroom looks like." Fran takes a look at the ballroom. He found nothing special. Just a luxury building with flowers and rich people everywhere. He saw his step mother and step sisters too, but he couldn't see the prince. He thinks it's enough and decided to go back home. But his driver betrayed him, along with his car. He believed he told the driver not to go because he will be back in five minutes. The parking lot is far away from where he is standing now. He can't do anything but wait there until the car comes back. It's not like he can go home walking with his glass slippers on.

"And this is what are we waiting for! The prince, Belphegor!" said the host on his mic, so Fran could hear him clearly.

Fran decides to see the prince before the car comes to pick him up.

"Ushishishi.. So I will pick a worthy girl to dance with the royal prince. And if she's lucky, she will be my wife," said the prince. "Of course, it's not that easy."

"Why the prince hides his eyes? Is he blind?" ask Fran to himself. He's thinking everything could be the reason why he hides his eyes within his messed bangs until Fran finally got up from his daydreaming when the prince points at him. Fran looks confused and thinks that the prince is really blind for choosing a random person and he got a straight guy to dance with him. Fran looked back and found no one behind him. He just stood there thinking hardly. The prince then spoke up on his mic, "You, teal-haired girl, I choose you to dance with me," he said.

'_The prince is not blind? But, what did he just call me__? __A__ girl?_'

Fran suddenly realized that the pineapple fairy called Mukuro had transformed his clothing into a dress. Moreover, Fran's hair is long enough for a boy, but still short for a girl. "Oh, holy crab in the bottom of the sea," Fran cursed in monotone voice.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Sorry for the grammar errors

Review, please? :D_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Varia Tale: Franderella**

Summary: Finally, the 3rd chapter is out! Remember what did Fran do at the end of the 2nd chapter? He was chosen by the prince to dance with him, unknowing that he's a boy! What will Fran do? Go read and leave me some reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously: **_Fran suddenly realized that the pineapple fairy called Mukuro had transformed his clothing into a dress. Moreover, Fran's hair is long enough for a boy, but still short for a girl. "Oh, holy crab in the bottom of the sea," Fran cursed in monotone voice.

* * *

Gulp.

"What am I going to do?" Fran asked himself, monotonously. He doesn't look scared or anything. He's just as emotionless as ever. '_I'd rather to be stabbed by a thousand knives than to be his wife. Well, to be his wife will only happen if I'm lucky enough. But if I'm not...,_' he gulped again, "I will live in the prison for my entire life. That's not going to happen to a good boy like me, right, Mom?"

'_Moreover_, _why did he choose me? Is it a coincidence? But I have already stepped away from the crowds to the most hideous place I could see, and for his hideous eyes, he is not supposed to see me,_' Fran panicked but he tried his best not to let his emotion shown up. He kept his emotion as monotone as usual. '_Keep monotone, keep emotionless, Fran._' Gulp. '_Nah, I can't keep pretending everything's going to be alright._'

Fran took one step closer, seeing the prince was waiting for him. And it's just confusing whether to come to him or just run away with his glass slippers. Just make sure his step mother and step sisters don't recognize him. Well there are two unpleasant possibilities: First, if he dances with the prince, he would be kicked out from his home. Second, if he runs away, he would be caught by the securities since he's wearing glass slippers that make him harder to run.

'_What If I ended up dancing with him? Will Bianchi mad at me and kick me out from her castle? No, I don't want that._'

One by one thought are coming out from Fran's head as he took one step closer. Giving him negative feelings about what will happen right after he danced with the prince.

'_What if Mammon and Chrome think that I'm transvestite?_'

He took one more step closer.

'_What if Daddy knows this? Will he abandon me as his only son?_'

One more steps closer.

'_This is Mukuro's fault, all his fault._ _Curse him and his pineapple land._'

One more steps closer. One more steps closer. One more steps closer.

'_Ding!_' Fran let out a little smirk on his face, but almost unseen. '_I know you're genius, Fran._' Fran looked down to his feet and he stooped down to take off the glass slippers, quickly. He ran away afterwards, but still, his dress was not supporting. "Damn it, please 12AM come quickly so I can get off from this hellish thingy."

"Security, catch her!" The prince, Belphegor, commanded.

Fran managed to get out from the ballroom without being caught, he's looking everywhere to find his car, taxi, or whatsoever, but there's none. In conclusion, his effort was a total futile.

Then Fran suddenly remembered. His real mother had taught him how to make an illusion. '_Gotcha._'

He faced the prince whom standing a million miles away from him (that's cliché) and shouted monotonously, "Sorry, Prince! But I have to go!"

"No, you can't! The prince always gets everything he wants, now come here, hurry!" said the Prince.

"Yea, catch me if you can, stubborn prince!" Right after he said that, he vanished into the thin air. Fran managed to use the illusion, but it's not perfect yet. He left one of his glass slippers. The prince, Belphegor, commanded his bodyguards to find him, but they could only find Fran's glass slipper. Bel taught them to save it. He planned to find his long-awaited princess by using the glass slipper. Oh, the prince grinned widely like a cheshire cat. And he started to laugh like, "ushishishishi... Just wait for me, dear princess," it looks rather sarcastic, though.

* * *

_1 AM in Fran's home_(yeah, that means Fran's dress has transformed into his normal clothing.)

_Ding dong_. The bell ringed in Fran's house.

"Oh, it must be Bianchi and her daughters," Fran said as he walked to the front door. He opened the door and sees three women in front of him. Once they got into the living room, one blushes hardly.

"M-Mammon... The prince was r-really handsome," Chrome said it with a really cute voice. Fran heard it from the front kitchen and oh wow, he is kinda shocked hearing Chrome's another voice, since he used to hear Chrome's sarcastic voice.

"Y-yeah. He's so handsome. And he's super rich too. I think I will be at my ease if he would marry me," and Mammon started talking about money. Yeah, that green paper and also shiny round thing.

'_So this is who they really are,_' Fran have been sitting on a chair in the kitchen, eavesdropping like a spy.

"But, who the hell is that teal-haired girl? I've never seen that girl in this town," Mammon raised an eyebrow, placing her chin on her hands.

"I don't know either. Maybe she was just passing by?"

Mammon shrugged. "Didn't you think she really looks like Fran? Do you think she's Fran in disguise?"

"No, Mammon. We can't judge it like that since we were standing so far away from that teal-haired girl. You can't trust your eyes from that distance."

"Man, we can't let the prince fall for that girl. I need someone to stop it. But it needs...money."

Hearing their conversation made Fran gets really irritated of Mukuro. Every minute, every second, every breath he breathe, he cursed Mukuro for that incident.

_Ding dong_. The bell rang again.

"Fran! Open the door, please!" said Bianchi. For your information, they're all in the second floor.

"Who the hell would come in this unholy hour?" Fran cussed monotonously, and silently.

Fran went downstairs and opened the door. It came to be two big men and a...prince?

"Ushishishi... This man really looks alike with my princess," Bel grinned. "Do you perhaps have a twin sister?"

Fran gulped. He has the same feeling as before. '_I'm not running away. No, I CAN'T run away,_' he says inwardly. "No, I don't have any," he answered the prince's question confidently. "But I do have two step sisters who really admire you, Prince Belphegor."

Belphegor's grin faded out. "Show me your step sisters."

Fran made a gesture to tell them to sit inside the house, and then he runs upstairs to call her step sisters. Chrome started to blush again and made her way to the living room, while Mammon was walking elegantly to the living room.

Belphegor commanded his bodyguards to do their _job_. One of them is showing the glass slipper, and stooped down. "Excuse me, ladies, will you try this slipper? If this fits on you, it means you're the lady the prince wanted to dance with," the other bodyguard explained. Chrome took off her heels, and tried the slipper. It seems that her foot is too small compared to the glass slipper. And then Mammon, this is her chance. She tried the slipper but her foot is too big compared to the glass slipper. "No, it can't be..." Mammon said silently.

"I want your teal-haired step brother," the prince commanded the girls.

"But prince... He's not the girl you saw before," said Mammon.

"I know well, he's a boy. But who knows that he was in disguise, shishi..." the prince grinned again.

"Ah... I'll call him. Please wait for a minute, Prince Bel," said Chrome as she run upstairs.

"Fran, Fran! The prince...wants you," Chrome panted.

"Eh?" Fran was shocked, but he didn't show anything on his pale face.

"Just go."

"O-okay."

Fran and Chrome went downstairs again. And Fran faced the prince. The prince gestured to his bodyguards to do the same as he did to the girls.

"What do you mean by this? I don't wear girl's shoe," Fran denied.

"Try. It." the prince pointed to the glass slipper and grinned.

"No, I don't want to. This is violation of my human rights," Fran said monotonously.

"Hmm," Bel pointed at one of his bodyguards and it seems that his bodyguard understood what he meant. He pulled Fran to the sofa and held Fran's hands, while the other put the glass slipper on Fran's foot. "It suits very well, Prince," said the bodyguard. The girls gasped. It seems that Mammon's thinking was right.

"Very well. Take him with us."

"What? No. It's not mine, you gay prince."

Oops.

"The prince doesn't like what did he just heard. Your punishment will be doubled."

"Tch," Fran clicked his tongue. You guess what; he cursed Mukuro again and again.

"Fran, what the hell did you do..." Mammon seems unhappy.

* * *

The prince, Fran, and the bodyguards have arrived at the _real_ castle. Fran had been interrogated too. And the prince claimed that Fran is at fault. He's under arrested. He's in the jail now.

"Man, in the end illusion doesn't have any use. I ended up arrested here," Fran's talking to himself. "Wait, if I could get out from the prince at that time, then I can use illusion to get out from this jail, too. Let me try."

Fran was trying to concentrate, but when he opened up his eyes, it's not his room that he wanted to go. But he's still in the jail, and the worst thing, he sees that pineapple fairy again.

"Mukuro, you failed as a fairy. Now cut it off and take me back to my past."

"Sorry, Fran, but I don't have any time machine."

"So what do you want, pineapple devil?"

"Kufufu, I'm a fairy. I can take you out from this jail."

"I don't believe you. You'll just get me into problems."

"No, I'm quite sure about this."

"How?"

"Kufufu..."

"Don't laugh, I'm sick of that kind of laugh. It's irritating me."

"We'll have it in the fourth chapter."

"What? That's lame."

"Kufufu..."

"Enough, Mukuro. Enough," Fran sighed, but still monotone.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

How about this chapter? I think it's going to be 4 chapters since the climax will be there! Don't forget to click Review button, okay? Good or bad reviews are highly appreciated as long as it's your review about this story. Okay, see you again desu! *Haru mode*


	4. Chapter 4

**Varia Tale: Franderella**

Summary: Finally, the 4th chapter is out! Remember what did Fran do at the end of the 3rd chapter? He was caught by the prince's men and he's now staying in the jail! What will Fran do? Go read and give me some reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mukuro, tell me, how can I get out from here?" ask Fran to Mukuro, with serious face but still monotone.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed like that was funny words.

"What?"

"I'll transform you to be a girl once more time, so the prince will release you. I can smell it, it will definitely going to happen," Mukuro said that as his right red eye formed the word "six" in kanji.

"Do you have that kind of sense, like sixth sense?"

"Of course, I'm a fairy," Mukuro smirked.

"But no, I won't be trapped for the second time," Fran shook his head.

"Kufu..." Mukuro flipped his hair back and forth, again. "It's not a trap. Want me to give you ability to see the future? I'll teach you,"

Fran looks confused at first, he didn't believe everything that comes from Mukuro's mouth. But it seems that he had no choice, so he nodded. "Teach me, then."

Mukuro's smirk is getting even wider. "Close your eyes, concentrate. Inhale, exhale," he teaches Fran step by step, until finally Fran manages to see the future in the next day.

"You're right. Then, hurry up put a spell on me and transform me into a girl once again," said Fran. "And, make sure that it will be the last time I dressed as a girl."

Mukuro didn't response to Fran, he just smirked. And then Mukuro casted a spell and transforms Fran into a girl. I mean, just the clothes, not Fran's gender. Guess what, Fran transformed to a prettiest girl you've ever seen. He wears that teal dress again, no different than that day when he was in the ballroom. Just, he only wears one glass slipper on his foot.

"Mukuro, why is it only one? I need a pair of it," Fran asked monotonously.

"Too bad you left it at that time, I can't make another illusion of it."

"Illusion, you said?"

"Illusions... or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions. From the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie. Within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist," Mukuro's face turned serious, but when he looked back at Fran, Fran seems that he didn't hear him. He saw Fran talking to himself, "the dress is way too long, I don't like it, hmm. And the slipper isn't comfortable too, that's too bad."

* * *

_Evening_

_Crack_... The door opened. The prince came in and sees Fran in that dress, but of course he couldn't see Mukuro. Much to Fran's surprise, the future he had seen with his sixth sense became real. It became true. The prince stared at Fran and opened the jail. He took Fran's cold hand and led him to go out from the jail. '_He did the same thing as I saw before, maybe Mukuro is right this time._'

"I don't remember bringing you into the jail, who are you?" ask the prince with no smirk on his face. "Are you an intruder?"

"Eh?" '_Wait, my sixth sense hasn't told me this yet._' "I'm the girl you chose to dance with." '_How can he forget me so easily? Stupid Prince. He'll forget his wife even in his first night with his wife in advance, I'm sure of it._'

"I know, stupid froggy,"

'_Froggy?_'

"I chose you because I know you're not my people. And it seems that I was right, you could get into the jail without my man knowing it," Bel's grin is getting wider. "In conclusion, you're slightly a masochist, ushishishi..." Bel rubbed his pocket and gets some _royal_ knives.

"Hey, chill, prince. You can't fight a woman," Fran tries to stop him.

"Ushishishi... The prince can do whatever he wants. You know why?" Bel grinned, "Because I'm a prince! Ushishishi!"

'_You don't say..._' said Fran inwardly.

Suddenly Bel's hand was like throwing something towards Fran, Fran closed his eyes, but then, he didn't feel anything stabbed his body. It's because, it didn't stab him. "Huh? Did you miss?" ask Fran.

"Of course not, peasant," Bel still grinned.

Fran looked behind him, he saw Mukuro's body was stabbed by some knives that Bel threw, and he vanished. "Whoa," Fran's eyes widened a bit. "Can you see him too?" Fran was shocked, knowing Bel can see even though his eyes are hidden. And the most shocking thing was he can see the unseen_,_ like a fairy.

"He's not a fairy, stupid frog,"

'_Frog again?_'

"He's an illusionist that my mother picks to find a good wife for me,"

'_For god's sake, I'm a guy, and Mukuro knows it very well._'

"But it seems like he betrayed her. Ushishishi..."

Fran closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"You seem rather cute on that dress," Bel smirked.

"Are you insulting me? Oh yeah, I shouldn't have asked because I already know what the answer is."

"Wanna dance? People out there will not notice you as a guy."

"No thanks, Prince. I'm not going to be your princess."

"The prince always gets what he wants," Bel stated, giving a gesture towards his men to come. Knowing Fran couldn't refuse, Bel reaches his hand out to Fran to ask Fran for dancing with him.

"The hell? Gay psycho stupid prince," Fran insulted as he placed his hand above the prince's.

"Ushishishishi... That's mean, Froggy."

"What do you mean by froggy anyway?"

"Frogs are green. Your hair is green, your eyes, and that triangle shaped thingy under your eyes are green too. Moreover, you're dressed all in green. Perfect green. Just..." Bel looked on Fran's feet, "one of your slippers is currently with me, ushishishi..."

"That doesn't matter anymore. I don't like wearing it anyway," Fran said as the prince brought him into the ballroom to dance. And finally, they danced. Who would know that they will have a date anytime soon? Only God knows...

Bianchi and her daughters didn't notice Fran in that dress. They got disappointed because none of them were chosen to dance with the prince, so they went home earlier. What a nice night for the prince and Fran. They were so cute together.

"Fran, starting from tonight, you'll be my slave. So pick your clothes up and you'll live in my castle. No refusal," said the prince while they're dancing.

"What? It's against human rig-" Fran was trying to refuse, but you know, the prince said that there's NO refusal. So the prince cut his line, "The prince always gets whatever he wants, ushishishi..."

With that, I guess they will live happily ever after.

FIN.

* * *

Omake

_Bianchi and her daughters didn't notice Fran in that dress. They got disappointed because none of them were chosen to dance with the prince, so they went home earlier._

Bianchi pushed the bell and the bell rang, but there were no response. Bianchi pushed the bell button once again, still no response. Bianchi called the house phone, and still no response. No one can bother to sleep or sleep again after they hear her house's bell and telephone.

"Where the hell is Fran..."

Bianchi was really angry and whatever she touches became poisonous, corrosive, purplish thing. Amazing, but frightening.

THE REAL END.

* * *

Another lame ending, eh? Ahaha, sorry, but that's the best I can write, I think. But still, I'm hoping for your reviews! Bad or good reviews are appreciated highly! So, can you please, click that review button below? Yeah, then submit your review for my story! I'll wait ^^

Thanks for reading, and...

I'LL WRITE MORE FANFICS ABOUT BEL AND FRAN IN THIS** VARIA TALE** SERIES! Any recommendation? *blink*

Thanks before and thanks again for reading! *bow*


End file.
